


Credere

by Bels



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Other, Science Fiction, not complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bels/pseuds/Bels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon Freecs. Tanpa ibu kandung. Benarkah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credere

Dan surya terbit, dan rembulan terbenam.

Dan aku membuka kedua mata bundarku, menatap pagi. Matahari bersinar terlalu terik hingga terkadang mata bundarku menyipit. Aku berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian merenggangkan seluruh tubuhku.

Tidurku tidak nyenyak. Setidaknya itu yang kurasakan ketika aku terbangun dan mendapati tubuhku sakit semua.

Sakit? Ah iya, tentu. Dirikulah yang memulai. Kalau kemarin malam aku tidak menyiksa tubuhku dengan latihan _nen_ , mungkin hari ini aku akan terbangun dengan kondisi sehat walafiat serta segar. Tapi memang sebenarnya aku membutuhkan latihan itu, sebab sudah agak lama tidak menguji kekuatanku.

Ah, sebenarnya _bukan_ karena itu juga, namun ada satu sebab lain.

 **Aku bermimpi.**

Tidak buruk, sih. Tidak seperti ketika seseorang menjerit-jerit ketakutan karena dikejar hantu— _tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu_ —tetapi lebih seperti ketika seseorang dikunjungi seseorang yang penting baginya yang telah wafat.

Dan aku bermimpi, bahwa aku menemukan suatu fakta—yang sebenarnya kurang membahagiakan.

Yaitu…

…bahwa Bibi Mito _bukan_ ibu kandung maupun angkatku, dan aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Dan aku mengenal sosok ibu dalam rupa…

 _…Pakunoda._

 ** _Shock._** Kemudian aku langsung terbangun—dengan tidak nyenyak, seperti kataku tadi.

Maksudku—atas angin apa, Tuhan menciptakan imajinasi mimpi seperti ini? Dan kenapa harus Pakunoda _-san_?

Dan, ah, aku teringat lagi akan mimpi itu. Lantas kukerjapkan kedua mataku, seketika kemudian tubuhku merinding dengan sendirinya.

Tapi, benar juga. Setidaknya mimpi itu memunculkan satu pertanyaan yang _sangat_ ingin kuketahui sedari dulu.

 _Siapakah sosok ibu kandungku?_

**Author's Note:**

> not complete. hanya seperempat dari isi cerita.


End file.
